


The truth hurts, but lies cut deeper

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Deceit Sanders Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Deceit, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: Virgil finds Deceit in his room, covered in cuts and bruises.He wishes this was a new phenomenon.





	The truth hurts, but lies cut deeper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @radiantart on Tumblr

“Hold still, you're making it hurt worse.”

 

Deceit closed his eyes tighter, willing himself not to flinch while Virgil cleaned his wounds.

 

“You should've come to me sooner.”

 

“You know how the others would react if they knew you were helping me. And if they knew what they're really doing? That would destroy them, Virgil. I can take it.”

 

“Dee, this is destroying you!”

 

“I'm fine. This is the way it has to be, I accepted that a long time ago,” Deceit smiled softly and cupped Virgil’s jaw. “Honey, you know damn well why things are the way they are.”

 

“That doesn't mean it isn't going to kill me inside whenever I have to see you like this.”

 

“I know, my love. And if I could spare you this pain, I would.”

 

Virgil took his left hand and kissed the ring he'd put there almost two years ago. 

 

“I'm sick of pretending to hate you when all I want is to hold you.”

 

“I know, darling. I wish you were with me every night. But we both know why that can't happen.”

 

“I can stay tonight. The others don't expect me until the morning.”

 

Deceit smiled and laid on the bed, being careful of his freshly wrapped injuries, and held his arms open.

 

Virgil turned the light off and slipped under the covers next to him, burying his face in Deceit’s chest.

 

“My dear… keep an extra close eye on Logan tomorrow. I fear something bad will happen soon if he continues trying to deny his feelings like this.”

 

“Is that where the cuts came from tonight?”

 

“Most of them, yes. The others I can't tell you about. They'll fix themselves in time.”

 

“Right now I just want to worry about you.”

 

“That's fine with me, my dear little spider. I'll wake you in the morning.”

 

Deceit kissed his head and held Virgil as close as he could, trying to seal the memory of his husband's embrace into his mind.

 

“I love you, Virge.”

 

“I love you, too, Dante.”

 

“Goodnight, my dearest.”

 


End file.
